


The One Whom No One Can Resist and the One Who Can't Resist Anyone

by rainandasphalt



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Cotton Candy meets Ninetails at Wendy's. They both like each other a lot, but Cotton Candy worries about being too clingy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting onto Cotton Candy Cookie? No idea what you're talking about...

It was a saturday evening just as normal as any. Like usual, Cotton Candy stopped by the Wendy’s drive-thru to order a cheeseburger and milkshake. Rolling up to the counter in her pastel pink car, she caught a glimpse of a very pretty young lady through the window. The lady smiled, and Cotton Candy could feel her heart melting in her chest. 

 

“What would you like to order?” the woman behind the counter asked. She had long, light blue hair that faded to white at the tips, bright red eyes that seemed to glow, and a cute little nose. Her skin was caramel coloured, and she was wearing her employee shirt over a red-orange dress. 

 

Cotton Candy made a guttural, screeching noise.  _ This pretty girl is talking to me, I don't deserve this, _ she thought, blushing. 

 

The blue-haired woman chuckled a little. Her laugh was pleasant and hearty. “Oh my, you look shy, dear,” she began to speak, “It's fine, I get that a lot.” After this, she smiled again and winked. 

 

_ Wow. Gorgeous and she knows it. That kind of confidence is really hot.  _

 

“I- um, uh, one, cheese… m-milk…” Cotton Candy stuttered. 

 

“One cheeseburger and a milkshake? What flavour?” the lady responded, unfazed. 

 

“N-nilla”

 

“Vanilla? Coming right up! HEY, HERB, GET GOING ON A CHEESEBURGER AND VANILLA FROSTY,” she turned back and shouted. Facing Cotton Candy again, the woman said “By the way, my name is Ninetails, what's yours, cutie?”

 

_ Cutie!!! She thinks I'm cute!  _

 

“Cotton C-candy” Cotton Candy managed to choke out, getting even more red in the face. 

 

Ninetails giggled. “‘Cuck candy’? How… interesting,” she teased. 

 

“No! No cucks! I'm not a cuck!” Cotton Candy replied loudly. She heard someone in the back giggle. 

 

A man with short, green hair, presumably Herb, came to the front holding a frosty and one of those little paper bags they stick the burgers in. “Got em, Nine.” he muttered, handing the items to Ninetales, who handed them to Cotton Candy, in addition to a receipt. 

 

“Thank you!” Cotton Candy said happily, putting her food on the seat next to her. “Oh, I almost forgot…” She dug out her wallet and paid for the food. 

 

“Bye, call me, dear,” Ninetails said while winking again. She handed Cotton Candy a sticky note with a phone number on it.  

 

“Oh… okay,” Cotton Candy mumbled. There was an akward silence. Then Ninetails called out “Next!” so Cotton Candy thought it best to drive off now. 

 

After she got back to her apartment, Cotton Candy took out her phone and pondered over what to write. Wendy’s didn't close for another hour, so she had plenty of time to write seven rough drafts or so before texting. Or maybe calling would be easier? In that case, she should wait a while. 

 

Finally, after much heavy thinking, Cotton Candy worked out a suitable final draft of her text. 

 

**Hey, Ninetales! We met earlier at Wendy’s and I got your number and you said 2 call you but i prefer texting so um hi I guess?** She read over it once more, then hit send. 

 

A few minutes later, a reply came back.

 

**ninetales? lol im not a pokemon**

 

Cotton Candy was glad nobody could see her blushing, and quickly texted back,  **Oopsie! I mean Ninetails.** In afterthought, she added,  **I didn't know you like pokemon! What's your fave pokemon?**

 

About ten seconds of being left on read passed, and Ninetails began to type again.  **chimecho** was her reply.  **what's yours?**

 

Cotton Candy smiled. This was good, she liked talking about Pokemon. It was something she liked talking about but not so much that she took over a conversation.  **Slurpuff!!! It's so soft and fluffy and cute :D**

 

**it suits you, cause you're so cute** Ninetails wrote back. 

 

**OMG! You're so good at flirting, Nine ><**

 

Cotton Candy paused a moment before sending this message, wondering if nicknames were appropriate at this stage. She decided it was worth a shot. 

 

**thanks, cuck candy** was the reply. 

 

Cotton Candy frowned at this. **I am not a cuck!**

 

Ninetails texted back,  **CUCK!!!**

 

_ I guess that's my nickname now, _ Cotton Candy thought in defeat. What was the point in arguing? 

 

Cotton Candy stretched out across the couch and closed her eyes, not noticing Ninetails’ next text for a few minutes:  **hey gotta go sorry :(**

 

As soon as she saw it, Cotton Candy frowned, but texted back  **Alright! Have a good night!**

 

There was no reply. 

 

Cotton Candy got herself some ice cream and turned on the TV. There was some kind of cartoon on.  _ Snow Sugar likes this show, don't they?  _ she thought, snuggling down into the couch. The episode had 

After about 20 minutes, Cotton Candy heard a knock on the door. It was probably her roommate, White Choco. “Did you forget to take your key with you again?” Cotton Candy called out. 

 

There was a muffled “Yeah” from behind the door. Cotton Candy sighed, got up, and let White Choco in. 

 

“Thanks, darling,” White Choco beamed at her, stepping inside the apartment. “Anything interesting happen while I was teaching fencing class?”

 

Cotton Candy smiled and mumbled, “Well, uh… I-I met a girl today…”

 

White Choco gasped. “Who! Tell me all about her!”

 

“Y’see, I was getting a cheeseburger at Wendy’s like I always do and there was this really pretty girl with blue hair…” she started, and White Choco nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Tell me more! What's her name? Did you get her number?” she asked, acting like a very excited puppy. When they first met, this had made Cotton Candy anxious, but after a while she got used to White Choco’s constant enthusiasm. 

 

“Um, her name is Ninetails, and she keeps referring to me as a cuck-”

 

“Ninetails! What a beautiful name! And I'm sure she's just as pretty as her name sounds,” White Choco interrupted. She sure was chatty. However, Cotton Candy didn't mind, because she knew her friend was just trying to help. It was sort of nice, because Cotton Candy couldn't talk for long periods of time. White Choco’s spontaneous comments gave her time to collect herself again and move on with the conversation. 

 

“Yeah, she's really pretty! And sweet too, she has a devilish personality. I was texting her earlier, would you like to see?” Cotton Candy handed over her phone and White Choco scrolled through the texts. 

 

“Wow! You should totally ask her out!” White Choco exclaims. “Chimecho is quite a good Pokemon! Myself, I'm partial to Gardevoir, but she has good taste anyway.”

 

Cotton Candy, glad that White Choco approved of her new crush. She fell in love often, and White Choco was supportive every time. 

 

The two of them watched cartoons until 1:00 am,then decided to go to bed. Cotton Candy lied down on her bed and thought about what kind of date she and Ninetails could go on. After a while, she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gals being pals.

Waking up was usually a shame to Cotton Candy, as she always dreamt of a beautiful place filled with pink clouds and little birds holding mailboxes. However, this time she was disappointed for only a few minutes, then remembered that now it was morning, she could text Ninetails. 

 

Cotton Candy straightened up and swung her legs off to the side of her bed, grabbing her phone in the process. No new notifications. That was fine. Disappointing, but fine. Hesitantly, she began to type,  **Hey! My roommate approves of your taste in Pokemon and she thinks we should go out on a date. What do you think?**

 

She waited a few minutes, then put her phone back on her bedside table. It was early, so Ninetails might not be awake yet. Cotton Candy got up to feed her pet bird, Pinkie, and then went downstairs to get some coffee. White Choco wasn't awake yet either, but Cotton Candy made her coffee anyway. 

 

Eventually, White Choco came down with Cotton Candy’s phone, smiling. She said “You've got a text, darling,” and handed the device over. 

 

**you must have a kind roommate** it said. Cotton Candy smiled. “She says you're kind. She's right, y’know…”

 

White Choco laughed. “Oh yes, dear, I read it already, sorry!” 

 

“ICotton Candy tried to act angry, but she was so happy to get a text that eventually she gave up. In the meantime, Ninetails sent another text that said,  **how's friday afternoon at chik-fil-a**

 

_ Chik-fil-a? I thought she worked at Wendy’s?  _ Cotton Candy thought _. Is it even legal to eat at a rival fast food place? Whatever, that sounds good. _

 

Smiling, Cotton Candy sent back  **Yeah! What time? I get out of school at 3:55pm**

 

**maybe at 4:30?**

 

Instead of replying in words, Cotton Candy just sent a thumbs up emoji. Communication skills on point. 

 

Cotton Candy could barely sit still in school the rest of the week. Every day as Mrs. Cheesecake, her economics teacher, lectured the class on the joys and wonders of capitalism, she was constantly checking her phone notifications to see if Ninetails had texted her. Throughout the week, she kept sending texts. The thought that maybe she was being too clingy crossed her mind, but Cotton Candy guiltily pushed it to the back of her head. Nevertheless, she felt very happy. On Thursday, she didn't even eat lunch because she was so excited. 

 

Friday afternoon rolled around, and Cotton Candy dashed out of her biology class as soon as the bell rang. She was so excited to finally see Ninetails again. 

 

Cotton Candy found Chik-fil-a in Google maps. It was a small town, so there was only one. 

 

She found Ninetails waiting outside in the front. She smiled when she saw Cotton Candy. As they walked inside, they held hands, and it felt really warm and wholesome. 

 

“What are you getting?” Ninetails asked. 

 

“Uh, I dunno, probably just a normal chicken burger,” Cotton Candy replied. 

 

Ninetails smiled. “I'll get the same thing, I guess, I've never been here before.”

 

Cotton Candy found that odd, but didn't say anything. They walked up to the counter and ordered. 

 

Throughout the meal, Cotton Candy kept playing with her hands, nervously trying to think of a conversation starter. This was rather difficult, as she did not want to annoy Ninetails, but didn't want to be boring either.  _ I must achieve a balance between these extremes, but how? Ah, I'm so desperate! No matter what I do, she'll hate it. _

 

Eventually, Cotton Candy worked up the courage to whisper, “H-hello…” and then immediately covered her face. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

Ninetails must've noticed something was up, because she put down her chicken burger and reached out to touch Cotton Candy’s shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?” she asked, clearly worried. 

 

At this point, Cotton Candy began straight up sobbing. Ninetails got out of her seat and kneeled on the floor next to her. “Shh… It's okay, what's wrong?” Her voice was smooth and comforting, but Cotton Candy still felt horrible. 

 

“I… I just-” Cotton Candy choked out, “I feel… so guilty… I'm just annoying a-and I keep texting you because I'm desperate… You're so pretty, and I'm nothing. You deserve the world, and I deserve…”  _ To die _ , Cotton Candy finished in her head, but knew she couldn't say that out loud. She was hit with another wave of sorrow, and began to cry again. 

 

Ninetails shook her head. “No, no, that's not true, you aren't annoying and I think you're quite cute. You deserve good things as much as I do, have some confidence in yourself!” She smiled and hugged Cotton Candy. All Cotton Candy could manage to do was nod and wipe tears from her eyes. 

 

“We should go home, having a breakdown in public is no fun. My house is in walking distance, you can stay the night if you need,” Ninetails continued. She grabbed the remaining food, put it back in the bags, and led Cotton Candy outside. The two of them walked for a while, until they reached Ninetails’ house. It was fairly small, painted light green, with a white door. 

 

“Do you… live alone?” Cotton Candy asked. 

 

Ninetails laughed. “Yeah, but you could always come live with me!” she winked after saying this, and sat down on a dark blue couch. 

 

“Um… I would but uh… I have to finish college first,” Cotton Candy blushed.  _ Wow! A hot girl wants me to live with her!  _ she thought excitedly as she sat down next to Ninetails. 

 

Ninetails wrapped her arms around Cotton Candy again. Her embrace was soft and warm. “Do you feel better now?” she asked, still concerned. 

 

Cotton Candy sighed. “Yeah, I'm fine, just felt kinda bad earlier,” she mumbled. Her voice was still shaky from crying, but she had stopped sniffling long ago. 

 

The two girls snuggled together for a while in silence. Eventually, Ninetails piped up with, “Y’know… I think we're perfect for each other.”

 

“How so?” Cotton Candy asked, looking right into Ninetails’ eyes. 

 

Ninetails leaned her head onto Cotton Candy’s shoulder. “Well… I'm the one whom no one can resist, and you're the one who can't resist anyone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cuck


End file.
